Charlotte La Bouff
Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff is a flamboyant southern belle from Disney's 2009 animated feature film The '' Princess and the Frog''. She is the daughter of wealthy Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff and the best friend of Tiana. Background As mentioned above, Charlotte is the beloved daughter of Big Daddy La Bouff, who happens to be the wealthiest and most powerful man in New Orleans. The two reside in New Orleans' garden district, where they were regularly visited by Tiana and her mother Eudora. Personality Ever since early childhood, Charlotte has been doted on and given everything she wanted, and thus gained a very spoiled and shallow personality. Even though she can act self-centered, the lovely debutante is generous and by no means selfish. She has always dreamed of marrying a prince and living a storybook life, thus would wear beautiful princess dresses as a little girl, made for her by Eudora, who Big Daddy declares to be the "finest seamstress in New Orleans". She's a ditzy, impulsive diva filled with spunk and flare. She shows no ill will to Tiana and loves her like a sister, even though Prince Naveen wanted to wed Tiana rather than her, and kisses a frog for her even though she won't get to marry Naveen, thinking she is the princess who must kiss the frog to break the spell. She will also do anything for romance and true love and won't give up till she has found it (preferably if it makes her a princess). Physical Appearance Charlotte is a young adult with a curvy figure. Throughout the movie, Charlotte undergoes various outfit changes. Her outfits generally consists of pink dresses with the occasional red. Her childhood dress was a poofy pink dress with a matching hennin. She also carries a toy wand with a heart at the top of it. Her casual outfit was a red dress resembling the flappers dresses of the 20's. At her masquerade ball, Charlotte wore a bright pink princess dress with a silver tiara and her hair done up in a bun. Trivia * Charlotte's the second human best friend to a Disney Princess, the first being Nakoma from Pocahontas. * Her casual appearance resembles a "Flapper", a group of women who dressed slightly more free-willed during the Roarin' 20's, where the film takes place. * Charlotte affectionately calls Tiana "Tia" while Tiana calls her "Lottie". * Her figure is based on that of pop icon Marilyn Monroe. * Charlotte is unique to her role in the movie as she is between two archetypes. Despite being both extremely wealthy and spoiled, she is not a villain in the movie. She is very kind and generous, and is Tiana's best friend throughout the movie, as well as being very supportive, such as leaving Naveen at the ball to take care of Tiana, whose dress was ruined and was very upset. She also accepted the fact that Tiana and Naveen are in love, and let them live happily ever after. * Her mother is not shown or mentioned in the movie, which may mean she passed away. * She and Tiana both slapped Naveen with a book when he introduced himself as a frog. * She is shown to be very fond of wearing pink or red dresses. * As a kid, Charlotte owned a pet white kitten, but as an adult, she owned a Basset hound named Stella. It's never explained what happened to the white kitten. * In some initial concept arts, Charlotte was apparently supposed to be a bit overweight, with Maddy (Tiana's original name) trying to fit a corset on Charlotte, only for it to burst due to it being unable to contain Charlotte's figure and revealing her to have a gut belly. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Princesses Category:Childhood Friends Category:Girly Girls Category:Attractive Female Category:Disney characters